DigiMew Mew: Musical Love
by Blueberry Momoko
Summary: Fifty love songs centered around Cody and Blueberry-kun. Cody/IoriXOC
1. How Sweet It Is

DigiMew Mew Love Songs

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Fruits Basket or any of the songs in this collection. On with the story!

P.S.: This takes place between Cat Ears and Kisses and Observations.

How Sweet It Is

**Cody's POV**

As I exited the temple, I scanned the outer fence to look for Blueberry-kun. Sure enough, there she sat next to the gate, her blonde head bent over a manga, her hair and blue coat the only spots of color in the wintery urban area. I ran up behind her quietly and hugged her tightly. "Hey, there, beautiful," I murmured in her ear.

"_Cody_," she whined, embarrassed. I put my chin between her cat ears that had just popped up and kissed the top of her head. She then turned around and held my face in her hands, starting to kiss me all over my face. I finally pushed her away and put my forehead against hers.

"Okay, I feel _really_ uncomfortable kissing in front of a temple," I said, laughing slightly. It seemed like I laughed and smiled more often since I met Blueberry-kun.

"Really? Because it wouldn't bug me if we starred kissing at my church," she said, ears going back down.

I pushed her away and said, "Well, you're weird like that, Blueberry-kun." I crossed over to the gate and opened it, its hinges creaking. "And don't _even_ break in to song," I added quickly before she had the chance. I passed through the gate to see her mouth open, ready to sing, before she blew through it, making her lips flap. She jumped down and we began the walk home.

"Yeah, I'm weird, but that's what you like about me, right?" she answered, looking up at me with her big blue eyes. Despite the cold, my heart melted. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Nah," I said. At Blueberry-kun's injured look, I continued, "It's what I love about you."

She grinned and pecked my cheek. "I love you, too," she said, burying her face into my shoulder.

"Cody! Who's the lovely young lady with you?" I heard a voice shout from the corner.

It was Mr. Hiroyuki, the owner of a little café on the corner. I sometimes saw him on my way to school, but obviously not recently.

"Hello, Mr. Hiroyuki! This is my girlfriend, Blueberry Momoko," I said, inclining my head out of respect as we rounded the corner.

Blueberry-kun stepped forward and said brightly, "Nice to meet you, sir!"

"Well, you're not afraid of people, now are you?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"No, she'd probably walk up to a murderer on the street if she didn't see his face on TV," I said bemusedly, crossing my arms.

She punched me in the shoulder and said, "Jerk!" I just laughed.

"Don't forget what tomorrow is, you two," he said, wagging his finger at us.

"That's right, tomorrow's Valentine's Day!" chirped Blueberry-kun. She turned to me and asked, "You _do_ know what it's about, right?"

"_Yes_," I said exasperatedly, "it's a day for lovers to get toget- wait, lovers? Digieggs." I smacked my forehead at the realization that it was a day for lovers, and Blueberry-kun was mine.

She just giggled and said, "That's what I thought." She took my hand and said, "See you, Mr. Hiroyuki!" She dragged me off before I could say some parting words.

"I feel like such an idiot! How could I forget the one day Yolei mentions to me _incessantly_ every year?" I chided myself, falling into step with Blueberry-kun.

"Cody, Cody, it's okay. You've never had a girlfriend before. I don't expect you to remember all of this stuff," Blueberry-kun reassured.

I stared at her. "My human best friend is boy crazy, and you expect me _not_ to remember this stuff?" I asked her incredulously.

She smiled gently. "No," she said. "Because you've never had to apply it to you." My face arranged its features into a grin. Then, as we were coming up to the park, we heard music playing and Blueberry-kun's face lit up. "Come on!" she said, tugging on my sleeve before sprinting off.

"Why are you running?" I asked her as we sprinted through the park. She tumbled to a stop in front of a stage with a bunch of couples dancing.

"Listen!" she whispered, eyes wide.

I listened carefully to the song playing and realized that it was a love song.

_Needed the shelter _

_Of someone's arms_

_And there you were_

_Needed someone to _

_Understand my ups and downs_

_And there you were_

_With sweet love and devotion_

_Deeply touching my emotions_

_Well, I wanna stop_

_And thank you, baby_

_I just wanna stop_

_And thank you, baby_

_Oh, yes_

_How sweet it is _

_To be loved by you_

_Yes, baby_

_How sweet it is_

_To be loved by you_

It was the kind of song Blueberry-kun would like, and I'm guessing she did, because as the song played, she swayed on the spot, humming and still holding my hand. "What's this song called, Blueberry-kun?" I asked her.

" 'How Sweet It Is'. It's the version by the person who won American Idol this year, Kris Allen," she explained. "I've told you about American Idol, right?"

"Only about a million times, Blueberry-kun," I said, smiling, remembering the constant reminder of the televised annual singing contest in America from my girlfriend.

"Come on!" she said again, tugging at my sleeve once more. She pulled us out on to the dance floor. She pulled me into a position that strongly reminded me of our first date, when we had first danced together. I smiled, remembering each step clearly and began to lead her as best I could.

_Don't you know darlin'?_

_Close my eyes at night_

_And wonder what I would be _

_Without you in my life_

I realized that I did this almost every night now. Would I be nearly as happy today if I didn't have Blueberry-kun in my life? I would wonder this and always came back to the same answer. No.

_Everything was just a bore_

_All the things I did _

_It seems I've done 'em before_

I finally began to get the gist of the song and leaned down to sing in Blueberry-kun's ear.

_But, you brighten up for me_

_All of my days_

_With a love so sweet_

_In so many ways_

_Well, I wanna stop_

_And thank you, baby_

_I just wanna stop_

_And thank you, baby_

_Oh, yes!_

_How sweet it is _

_To be loved by you_

_Yes, darlin', don't you know?_

_How sweet it is_

_To be loved by you_

The song went off in to an instrumental as the singer crooned. I opened my mouth to begin singing again, but then Blueberry-kun put a finger to my lips and she began the next part.

_You were better to me_

_Than I've been to myself_

_For me there's you_

_And nobody else!_

We both picked up the chorus in one sweet, beautiful harmony.

_I wanna stop _

_And thank you, baby_

_I just wanna stop_

_And thank you, baby_

_Oh, now how sweet it is _

_To be loved by you_

_Don't you know, baby, oh_

_How sweet it is _

_To be loved by you_

_Don't you know, baby?_

_How sweet it is _

_To be loved by you_

_Yes, it is, darlin'_

_Oh, now!_

_How sweet it is_

_To be loved by you!_

We ended the song with her resting her head on my shoulder and my arms around her. I finally mustered up the courage to say what I had always wanted to say, but could never find the words. "It's the sweetest feeling in the world to be loved by you, Blueberry-kun. I'm glad you're in my life."

Author's Words: Hey, guys! I'm back with a new penname! Sorry it took so long for me to update. School's really catching up with me. I'm in all advanced classes, so the work load is a little harder. I'm going to try and make this my first multi-chaptered work and if it works, look in the YuGiOh 5D's archive for my version of Anastasia. I promise I'll try to update more, and remember no flames, only constructive criticism! Ciao!


	2. Just Wanna Be With You

DigiMew Mew: Musical Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Tokyo Mew Mew, or the songs used in this fanficiton. I do own the characters not from the original works of Mia Ikumi, though. On with the story!

Just Wanna Be With You

**Blueberry's POV**

"Remind me again, Ryou, why do we do this karaoke thing once a month?" I asked the blonde haired boy in front of me.

"Because you suggested it when Ichigo said we should do something together once a month," he said, reaching over to ruffle my hair. I leaned away from him and overcompensated, falling backward in to someone's arms. I looked up and smiled, seeing that it was my boyfriend, Cody Hida. The normal feelings bubbled up; joy, hope, passion. I loved him a lot!

"Hey," he said, smiling down at me.

"Hi!" I said brightly. I stood up and turned to kiss him, but not before losing my balance and falling in to his arms again.

His smiled widened. "You're hopeless," he said.

"It's her first day on her new feet!" Ichigo shouted from the kitchen.

"Shut it, Ichigo!" I shouted over Cody's shoulder. When he cringed, I said, "Sorry!"

"It's okay, Blueberry-kun," he said.

"She's serious, you know. See?" I said, looking down at my feet. Cody looked down as well and sighed.

"Roller skates? Really?" he asked me exasperatedly. "You know you can't roller skate!"

"I know, I know, but I at least wanted to try," I said, hanging my head. Suddenly, I felt my feet fall out from underneath me and I looked back up. Cody was holding me with one arm supporting my back and the other under my knees. "Cody!" I squealed, feeling my cat ears go up and my human ears go red. Cody didn't respond, but carried me over to a chair and set me down. He examined the laces on the skates.

"Who tied these things?" he asked me, looking up.

"Um, Keiichiro," I said, hanging my head once more. I then felt a tugging at my laces and I looked up to see Cody untying my skates. "Cody, you don't have to do this!" I said.

"But I want to," he replied, looking up at me with the green eyes that turned my knees to water.

"Okay," I said uncertainly.

We didn't speak until Cody finished untying my laces. "Thanks," I said, guiding the skates off my feet.

"No problem," he said, standing up and helping me to my feet. He gave me an once-over and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I really like that uniform on you, Blueberry-kun. You look really cute in it," he said. I flushed an even brighter red at this.

"I don't really think so. I mean," I began before he cut me off. He kissed me very gently, his lips just brushing mine.

"Hey, quit flirting, you two!" I heard a voice shout from behind Cody. I cringed. It was one of his friends, Davis Motomiya. I groaned and hung my head. But then Cody said something that truly surprised me.

"She's my girlfriend, Davis! I can flirt with her all I want!" he responded. At that comment, the girls gasped and the remaining guys cheered. Davis looked dumbfounded. I knew I was.

Davis soon had a retort, though, a bad one at that. "Well, that's 'cause you _love _her!" he mocked.

At this, Cody's boldness only sharpened. "No, duh, genius," he replied coolly. My jaw dropped open, a smile passing my face.

"Come on, you guys! We're starting!" Pudding shouted from the little stage being set up.

"Alright!" shouted Davis, running toward the stage, fists over his head.

"You're DJ, Davis!" Kari shouted, running past him and dragging TK behind her.

"Why?" Davis asked, slowing down.

"Because you can't sing!" Yolei said, mimicking Kari with Ken.

"Can too!" he protested.

"Yeah, sure," said Ryou facetiously.

Cody looked at his friends joking around and then looked at me. "Let's go," he said, using his thumb to trail a path across my cheek.

I smiled gently and stood on my toes. I kissed him softly and rested my forehead against his. We closed our eyes and precisely the same time, I could tell. I whispered, "Okay."

After about two hours of excellent to horrible singing, (Davis convinced us to let him sing.)with everyone doing some kind of boy-girl duet, TK checked his watch and said, "We've got time for another duet, guys." Actually, when I said everyone did a boy-girl duet, I didn't mean _everyone_. Cody and I still hadn't gone. We both flinched, realizing this.

"Come on, you two," Mint sang. "You know you have to."

"Yeah, Cody! You've gotta sing!" squeaked Upamon, who was in Cody's lap.

"Yeah, Blueberry-kun!" said my Yokomon, who was sitting on my shoulder.

We looked at each other sheepishly. "I guess we have to," he said. I took a deep breath and grasped Cody's hand. We got down from the table we were sitting on and proceeded toward the stage.

I turned to Davis, who was sitting next to the karaoke machine, and said, "Fire away, my friend."

He smirked and scrolled through the songs on my iPod. Cody and I looked at each other fearfully, not understanding the smirk. I then heard a soft piano piece begin and I smiled, knowing the song.

"Don't we need four people for this song, Davis?" Cody asked from beside me.

"Not with us you don't!" Kari shouted from the crowd.

Cody smiled at me slightly and then began to sing with the one voice that made me fall in to a million pieces.

_Cody: Um, hmmm, hmmmm, yeah_

_I've gotta lot of things _

_I have to do_

_All these distractions_

_Our future's comin' soon_

_We're being pulled_

_Both: A hundred different directions_

_Cody: But whatever happens_

_Both: I know I've got you_

_Cody: You're on my mind_

_You're in my heart_

_Both: It doesn't matter where we are_

_Cody: We'll be alright_

_Even if we're_

_Both: Miles apart_

_All I wanna do_

_Is be with you, be with you_

_There's nothing we can't do_

_Just wanna be with you, only you_

_No matter where life takes us_

_Nothing can break us apart_

_Cody: You know it's true_

_Both: I just wanna be with you_

_Blueberry: Eh________________

_Cody: Be with you_

_Blueberry: Oh yeah, yeah_

As Cody took the beginning of the next, he looked in to my eyes and took deliberate steps toward me, backing me against a wall.

_Cody: You know how life can be_

_It changes over night_

_Both: It's sunny then rainin'_

_But it's alright_

_Blueberry: A friend like you_

_Both: Always makes it easy_

_Cody: I know that you get me_

I elbowed him in the arm and winked.

_Both: Every time!_

_Through every up and every down_

_You know I'll always be around_

We both turned to look at each other and held up our right hands.

_Through anything you can count on me!_

At this point, Cody began to dance with me of his own accord.

_All I wanna do_

_Is be with you, be with you_

_There's nothing we can't do_

_Just wanna be with you, only you_

_No matter where life takes us_

_Nothing can break us apart_

_Cody: You know it's true_

_Both: I just wanna be with you_

_I just wanna be with you_____________________

Cody then seized my hand and pulled me toward him, pressing his lips against mine. When we broke apart, we didn't hear the cheering of our friends. I looked him and smiled, wanting to confide in him what I was feeling just then. I rubbed my thumb against his cheek and said, "You know, the song's right. If there's one person in the world I want to be with, I just want to be with you."


	3. You'll Be in My Heart

DigiMew Mew: Musical Love

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Digimon or Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, all of what I write would be in the show. On with the story!

You'll Be in My Heart

**Cody's POV**

I looked around the corner to see Blueberry-kun waiting for me after practice. It was after the tenth meeting of the newly instated Odaiba High Kendo Club that my grandpa helped teach, and, despite my promises I would help, Grandpa said he had enough volunteers to help clean up the gym after practice, which left me free to walk Blueberry-kun home after drama club. There she leaned against the wall between the gym and auditorium, script in her one hand and a piece of paper in the other, her YuGiOh 5D's backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Hey!" I said brightly, raising my hand in greeting. She never let me even incline my head toward her. She said it felt too formal for being girlfriend and boyfriend. The first few weeks, it had been a little uncomfortable, but I was slowly getting used to it.

She looked up. "Hey," she said softly, definitely forcing a smile. I frowned. She was upset. She always tried to force a smile when she was upset because she didn't want anyone to worry.

"Something's bothering you," I said, getting close enough to touch her.

"I'm fine," she insisted when I reached out, moving away from me. My frown deepened. She always let me stroke her cheek and she always got this goofy, lovestruck look on her face when I did.

I grasped her wrist. "No, you're not," I said firmly, meeting her eyes. I could see her begin to melt, but the sadness didn't fade. "Walk with me," I said a little more softly. We began our walk home, our steps matching each other.

When we finally exited the school, she held up the piece of paper she had in her hand. "When were you planning on telling me about this?" she asked dejectedly. She looked up, green eyes meeting blue, the blue sadly piercing the green. I looked down at the flyer in her hand, not wanting to look at her. "It fell out of your backpack," she said.

It was a flyer advertising the kendo tournament coming up in a few weeks, one that I had signed up for. I sighed. "Tonight, when we were at the lake," I replied. She grinned, her smile finally not faked.

"Good," she said. "I thought you weren't going to tell me at all."

"Why?" I asked, surprised.

She looked at me, her eyes sad again. "Do you ever see the way girls, especially girls in the kendo club, look at you?" she asked. I didn't answer, but I did.

"It's not like that, Blueberry-kun," I finally said, side-glancing her. I turned and stopped her. "I love you, Blueberry-kun," I murmured, putting a hand on her face. "You know that, right?" I tried to meet her eyes, but she kept looking away from me.

When she spoke up, she said, voice cracking, "I've got to go." She then ran past me and I looked down at my hand. It was wet, covered in Blueberry-kun's tears. I gripped my hand and stamped my foot, chiding myself for being an idiot. I had just said the totally wrong thing.

I stood hopefully at the entrance of Odaiba Park at seven-thirty later that night. Blueberry-kun and I had arranged it with our parents about a month earlier that once a month we would have a picnic in the park at seven-thirty pm, so it could be just the two of us, without any disturbances. My mom had no problem this. She knew I was close to home and would be responsible. Blueberry-kun's parents needed a little more convincing; namely Blueberry-kun's dad. Her mother loved me, said I was the sweetest, most polite boy she had ever met. At least, that's what Blueberry-kun said. She usually said things like that to embarrass me. Let's just say I thanked God that Blueberry-kun didn't have an older brother, or I would've ran as soon as her father answered the door. Luckily, we soon convinced her father, but not without a conversation about my dependability. The details are not something I want to go in.

So, there I was, waiting for Blueberry-kun, nervously fiddling with the collar of my shirt, a dark green, short-sleeved button-down the color of my eyes that Blueberry-kun liked.

Suddenly, I heard a loud shout. "Cody!" I looked up to see Blueberry-kun running toward me, stereo in hand. Tonight, I was in charge of food and she had music covered.

"Hey, Blueberry-kun!" I shouted back. She had changed out of her uniform, too, in exchange for a sleeveless light blue sundress and white sandals. Instead of her usual high ponytail, she had tied her hair into two low pigtails. She was a truly arresting sight.

"Hey," she said, kissing my cheek.

"You look _beautiful_," I whispered in her ear, stressing in the descriptive word. I put my finger under her chin and pressed her lips against mine. When we broke apart, she met my eyes and let out a squeal.

"What?" I asked her bemusedly.

She looked down at her sandaled feet and smiled shyly, walking past me. "Give me a sign he's real, God, and show me my whole life isn't a dream," she prayed, hands clasped. With that, she let out a giggle and ran down the path. I quickly followed her, happy to see she was herself again.

I met her at the spot we had chosen to spend one Friday night a month, a pond in a secluded area of the park. She knelt at the sand going in to the pond, flipping through her CDs. When she saw me, she grinned brightly.

"What was that all about?" I asked her, kneeling next to her and beginning to spread out the blanket. When she didn't respond, I asked, "Well?"

Her smile widened and she responded, "Sometimes, when I look at you, I have to close my eyes and look away, but when I look back, you're still there. Every moment with you is more perfect than the last." She looked away and murmured, "I thought love like this wasn't possible except in my novels." She looked back at me, eyes brimming with tears. "Then, I met you and I know God put you in my life to prove me wrong," she said. She dropped a CD in the stereo and her face fell. "So, I'm afraid to lose you when you go to this tournament," she said, voice cracking.

I was bewildered. "Lose me? How?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Blueberry-kun was crying now, tears silently pouring down her face. "I'm afraid that you'll find someone, someone more like you," she said thickly. She looked at me with sad, hurting eyes. "You never answered my question, about how other girls look at you," she said.

I sighed, knowing that answering was unavoidable. "Yeah, I've seen it," I replied, looking at my hands, which were folded in my lap. I then looked at my girlfriend, who was still crying. "But, I love _you_," I said, "and only you. You brought me out of my shell."

The song started, and I said the one thing I knew was true.

"You remind me how to live."

_Come stop your crying, it will be all right_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

With this, I reached out to Blueberry-kun and grasped her hand with mine. I was amazed at how delicate, smooth and small Blueberry-kun's hands were compared to mine, which were calloused and roughened through years of kendo training.

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

Suddenly, Blueberry-kun thrust herself at me and put her arms around me, holding me tight. "How long have you been worried about this? About losing me?" I asked, embracing her tightly.

"Ever since I started school," she replied, her voice muffled in my shoulder. She looked at me, eyes filled with tears and hurt. "They would glare at me and whisper '_That's_ the girl who's with Cody Hida.'," she said.

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

I grinned. "You know, Blueberry-kun," I said, "those are the same girls who when we were in the third grade, they would stay as far away from me as possible. I was too quiet."

She smiled sadly. "I could see that," she said. Then, she frowned once more. "But it's not the same anymore," she whispered. "You've grown up. You're not a little boy anymore. You're _fourteen_, Cody, and you're lucky enough that most of the girls at our school want the bond we have," she said.

"But, obviously, there's some divine power that wants that bond to be between _us_, Blueberry-kun," I said softly.

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

"You're part of me now, Blueberry-kun. Wherever we are, even if we're miles apart, you're always in my heart now," I murmured.

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

I began to sing along.

_From this day on_

_Now and forevermore_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

I took the hand of Blueberry-kun I was holding and pressed it against my chest, precisely where my heart would be. Green locked on blue, and she smiled at me. But, as soon as it came, the smile disappeared. She began the next verse of the song.

_Blueberry: Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

I took the rest of the song from her, knowing the answer.

_Cody: They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different, but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

I shook my head as I sang the second "Different" line, because despite how different we were on the outside, in our hearts, Blueberry-kun and I weren't all that different.

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forevermore_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

"But what about the others?" she asked me.

_Don't listen to them_

'_Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other_

_To have to hold_

_They'll see in time _

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together 'cause_

_You'll be in my heart_

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on _

_Now and forevermore_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

_Always…_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

I pulled Blueberry-kun closer to me and put my hand on her chest, right where her heart was.

_I'll be there _

_Always_

"Always, Blueberry-kun," I murmured in her ear. "_Always._"


	4. A Thousand Miles

DigiMew Mew: Musical Love

Author's Notes: Hey, guys, it's Blueberry-kun! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been stuck in writer's block for months! Well, the creative juices are flowing again, so here's the fourth chapter of 'Musical Love'!

A Thousand Miles

**Blueberry's POV**

I sighed, sticking my headphones in my ears. "See you guys later," I told my youth group friends.

"See you, Blueberry-kun," my youth group leader, Mako, said almost uncertainly. I had been depressed all night, all week really, since Cody left for the kendo tournament last Sunday. Despite all his reassurances, I didn't really believe him when he told me the girls there weren't going to fawn all over him.

"They've known me forever, Blueberry-kun. Nothing's going to change between them or us," he said the night before he left when I had called to voice my worries.

'Well, you said the same thing about the girls at school, Hida, and look at them now,' I thought, opening the door to the street and letting the warm spring air wash over me. I hit shuffle on my blue iPod and heard the opening piano chords of 'A Thousand Miles' as I walked away from my small church. I grinned a sad smile, acknowledging how much the song fit my mood at the moment. I looked back ahead to make sure I didn't bump in to anyone on the crowded street. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered how much my parents and sisters were worried about me, both coming home so late and my depression over Cody leaving, even if it was for a short while, only a week really.

I sighed heavily, just listening to the song the matched me completely at the moment.

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass _

_And I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way _

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder…_

_If I could fall _

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time _

_Would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you _

"Tonight," I sang along, attracting some stares from the passerby, which I ignored as the next verse started.

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder _

_If you ever_

_Think of me_

'_Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong _

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

That was very true. God had been very good to me, bringing Cody in to my life. Just when I needed someone to just listen and be a friend, I got someone who not only did that, but who _loved_ me, not in a brotherly way, but really, truly loved me. Or, at least, that's what I thought. Doubts stirred in spite of me when I learned of the tournament. It struck me just then how much I _missed_ Cody, with a painful ache starting on my chest.

'_Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall _

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight_

_And I,I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I,I_

_Drown in your memory_

I wasn't necessarily drowning, but I wasn't treading water either, thinking of him. His smile, his voice, his laugh, his eyes, and most of all, his heart all drew me in like a moth to a flame. I didn't want to lose him while he was gone.

_I,I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I,I_

_Don't…_

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way _

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd_

Slowly, the ache grew, and I felt like crying. "Cody, I miss you _so much_. I _need _you," I whispered in to the night, attracting more stares.

"Who is Cody?" One man asked beside me. I felt like answering, telling him that Cody was my first love, someone who made me smile every time I was with him, someone who made me feel like flying. But I just stayed silent.

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

'_Cause you know I'd walk _

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you…  
_

I rounded the corner to my apartment building, casting my eyes to the ground because the crowds weren't as thick here. I then threw my eyes up in to what would be star-filled night if I had been back at my great grandma's in the countryside.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by?_

"You got all your stuff, Grandpa?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I snapped my head up. "Cody," I whispered, my eyes scanning for him. I found him at the entrance of our building, grabbing his own bag out of a bus. "Cody," I said again, speaking now, hoping he could hear me.

When he didn't respond, I began running and shouted. "_Cody!_"

I felt like crying, happy tears this time, when he looked up and said, "Blueberry-kun?" I answered by running only faster.

'_Cause you know I'd walk _

_A thousand miles_

'He's here. He's home. _I'm _home,' I thought.

_If I could _

_Just see you_

As soon as I got close enough, I threw myself in to his arms, not caring who saw. Here was the one thing I wanted right now, not a memory that would fade with time when we got older, but something real, something solid. Here was Cody himself. I burrowed my face in his shoulder, nearly sobbing with relief. His arms, surprisingly strong for a fourteen-year-old, wrapped around me, holding me close. I drew back enough to put my arms about his neck and our eyes met.

_If I could _

_Just hold you_

"You really missed me, didn't you?" he asked, a slight laugh in his voice. I nodded shyly, then tilted my head up, kissing him, as the last word of the song played.

_Tonight_


	5. Home

DigiMew Mew: Musical Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Tokyo Mew Mew, or the songs used in this fanfiction. I do own the characters not from the original works of Mia Ikumi. On with the story!

Home

**Cody's POV**

"Cody, are you alright?" my partner, Upamon, asked me. We were about five and a half hours into our trip from Nagoya back home to Odaiba. Just the day previously, I took second place in a week-long kendo tournament that had taken place in the somewhat distant city.

I looked up from staring out the window of the bus. "Hm?" I murmured. "Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You just seemed kind of out of it," he replied in his squeaky voice, staring up at me with his innocent black eyes.

"I'm just thinking," I said, turning to stare to back out the window. I felt the small, pale yellow fluff ball snuggle down into my side.

"Well, you wouldn't be Cody if you didn't think about how to improve yourself," he said. I wanted to tell him that kendo, strangely enough, was the last thing on my mind. But before I could, Upamon was fast asleep. I smiled slightly, and then checked my voicemail off my phone again. The first message was from Blueberry-kun.

"_Hey, Wildcat!"_ her voice burbled over the phone. I smiled at the nickname she had given me because of the Florida panther genes we shared. _"Just calling to see how the trip back is coming. Upamon must be getting restless in the bus. I'll see you in the morning! Love you!"_ It never ceased to amaze me how cheerful she could be when I was missing her so terribly. I sighed, remembering that that was just the way she dealt with sadness, by acknowledging it, finding the best way to deal with it, and kept on moving, a smile always in her face.

I then replaced my phone in my pocket and fished for my black iPod.

"Why black?" I remember Blueberry-kun asking me.

"It's practical," I had replied, making her sigh.

I mostly had classical music on it because of my grandfather, who listened to it all the time. But, I have some new music on it because of my friends, mostly Blueberry-kun. She listened to a lot of American music because it turns out her parents are from there. For that reason, she knew both Japanese and English. She and her sisters, Sakura and Blackberry, and Masaya, who also knew English (he took a class at his school) were teaching us.

Anyway, some of the music she had put on it was by an American jazz cover artist named Michael Buble. All the songs she had put on to my iPod she had translated into Japanese for me. He was the first artist I heard when I hit shuffle. It was a song called 'Home'. It opened with a melancholy guitar playing and then he began to sing.

_Another summer day_

_Has come and gone away_

_In Paris and Rome_

_But I wanna go home_

_Mmmmmmmmm_

_Maybe surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel all alone_

'Try over two million," I thought. My busy days kept my mind off my best friends and my girlfriend, but when nighttime rolled around, I found a heavy, unprecedented ache in my chest, as if there to remind me everything I was missing back in Odaiba.

_I just wanna go home_

_Oh, I miss you, you know_

I paused the song and listened to my messages again, listening to Blueberry-kun's last, wanting to hear her bubbly voice. I found it wasn't enough.

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you_

_Each one a line or two_

"_I'm fine, baby, how are you?"_

I considered writing a letter collectively to them first, and then two separate ones, one for Yolei and the other for Blueberry-kun, but figured I would be back in Odaiba by the time they got there. I decided on emails instead, but couldn't send Blueberry-kun's to her, purely because she deserved more than unspoken words on a computer. I thought back to her email, which I had started with "baby girl", just to see how she would react. I had called everyone individually as well, but when I called my girlfriend, her voicemail just picked up. I had never been an emotional person, which was more Yolei and Upamon's thing, but hearing just an automated voice answer broke my heart.

_Well, I would send them but I know it's just not enough_

_My words were cold and flat_

_And you deserve more than that_

_Another aeroplane_

_Another sunny place_

_I'm lucky, I know_

_But I wanna go home_

_Mmmmmmmmm, I've got to go home_

When Blueberry-kun and I had talked about it in her room one day, (the door was open, by her father's request) she had gushed about how exciting it must've seemed.

"I've always wanted to go to Nagoya!" she had squealed. I just smiled, strumming uselessly on my cousin, Mita's, old guitar that he gave me two Christmases ago. I remember thinking at first I wouldn't need it, and I had told Mita so, but he told me you never knew, and since meeting Blueberry-kun, I had learned he was right. I just wanted to get back to her.

_Let me go home_

_I'm just too far from where you are_

_I wanna go home_

Going away from Odaiba, I felt like I had gone back before I met Blueberry-kun, like I was living someone else's life. Everything had been going great, and I felt like I had left the best years of my life when I left for Nagoya, if only for a little while.

_And I feel like I'm living someone else's life_

_It's like I just stepped outside_

_When everything was going right_

_And I know just why you could not_

_Come along with me_

'_Cause this was not your dream_

_But you always believed in me_

I had invited her to come along, but Blueberry-kun didn't want to miss school, nor would her father allow it. I also felt that she didn't want to come because she didn't want to be glared at, which the girls there were wont to do. But still, every time a match got hard, among my name being cheered, by my fans among those knocked out by loss, in the back of my mind, I heard Blueberry-kun cheering my name, loudest of all. I always found my strength again, in the girl I loved.

_Another winter day has come_

_And gone away _

_In even Paris and Rome_

_And I wanna go home_

_Let me go home_

We turned into my neighborhood and I sighed, thinking that I was almost home, but not quite. They said that home is where the heart is, and until I saw where my heart was, in the form of a blonde, bepigtailed girl, I wouldn't be home.

_And I'm surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel all alone_

_Oh, let me go home_

_Oh, I miss you, you know_

_Let me go home_

_I've had my run _

_Baby, I'm done_

_I gotta go home_

The bus stopped in front of the apartment and we got off, Upamon in my carry-on bag. I paused the song, once again and asked my grandfather if he had all his stuff before grabbing out my own. I took one earphone out, just in case he or my mom had something to say to me, and began the song again.

Suddenly, I heard a voice shout, "_Cody!"_

I looked up and saw my girlfriend running toward me, tears dangerously close to running down her face. "Blueberry-kun?" I called, watching as she picked up speed.

_Let me go home_

She thrust herself in my arms, practically sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my cheek on her head.

_It will all be alright_

_I'll be home tonight_

She drew back, giving me a chance to look in to her eyes and ask, "You really missed me, didn't you?" She nodded shyly, then tilted her head back and stood on her toes, kissing me. The last line of the song played as our lips met.

_I'm coming back home_


	6. LOVE

DigiMew Mew: Musical Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Tokyo Mew Mew, or any of the songs in this story.

L-O-V-E

**Blueberry's POV**

"Guys, you _really_ don't have to do this," I said as Mint pushed me down into my desk chair.

"Oh, but we _do_, Blueberry-kun," Ichigo insisted, smirking as she rifled through my closet.

"Really, guys, it's just a picnic in the park," I said. It was one of the nights where I was supposed to go meet Cody in the park for one of our picnics. I was just going to wear a simple dress, but I had second thoughts when my friends came over, obviously with an agenda. I was _really_ beginning to kick myself for having such a big mouth at work.

"But you wore a dress last time, didn't you, Blueberry- neechan?" Pudding asked from my bed.

I glared at her. "Not helping," I said through gritted teeth. Mint giggled cueing up my iPod.

"But don't you want to surprise him? Don't you want to make him blush when you whisper your little nickname for him in his ear?" she teased. "What is it, again?" she asked.

"Wildcat," I muttered, looking away.

"Aw, how cute," she said, unsnapping the clasps of her makeup kit.

"So, how romantic was it last time?" Ichigo asked me. I blushed.

"Actually, I kind of … dissolved into tears last time we did this," I admitted, looking down.

"Really? Why?" she asked incredulously.

My blush deepened. "About the kendo tournament. I was really afraid that he would find someone more … like him," I explained.

"Trust me, girl, when I say that no boy could love you more than that one," Mint assured me. I relaxed. Then my father came in.

"What are you girls doing in here?" he asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Getting your daughter ready for her date," Ichigo said. I cringed.

"Date? With whom?" he asked.

"Dad," I groaned. "Don't be thick."

"Ah, that Cody boy from down the hall," he said, nodding slowly.

"Yeah, my _boyfriend_ Cody from down the hall," I replied.

"Oh, sweetheart, you know I don't like that word," he groaned.

I grinned. "Get used to it, Dad, you'll be hearing it a lot," I said.

"I don't see how you like him, Blue. He's so quiet," he said.

"He may be quiet, but he's also sweet, and smart, and handsome, and wonderful-," I said.

"La, la, la, I'm not listening," my father said, clapping his hands against his ears and walking away.

All of us laughed. "Gets him every time!" I said.

"Did you just run your dad out of the room?" Lettuce asked, coming back from the bathroom that I shared with my two sisters, who were on dates of their own, with a set of hot rollers.

I groaned. "_Why_ do we need those?" I asked.

"We're going to make that boyfriend of yours go up in flames when he sees you," Mint said, lightly pushing my shoulder. Lettuce plugged in the machine at my feet.

"Perfect!" Ichigo declared, pulling one of my dresses out of our closet. It was a white one with a stretchy black band cutting in to make a high waist. There was red and yellow roses decorating the front of the skirt.

"Okay, let's see what you have on this little thing," Mint said, hitting shuffle of my iPod as Ichigo tossed the dress at me and pointed at the bathroom. As I got up, a funky guitar and a lady crooning started up.

" 'L-O-V-E' by Joss Stone?" Mint said. "Geez, Blueberry-kun, do you have any music from here on this thing?"

"Nope!" I called from the bathroom as I proceeded to get changed. "Could you put this on repeat, Mint? I really like this song!" I called.

She sighed. "Fine!" she called back.

_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very, very extraordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore_

_And love is all I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it _

_Take my heart but please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you_

"I actually kind of like this song, even though I can only understand parts of it," Ichigo said as I exited the bathroom. "Oh, how pretty!" she squealed when she saw me. The song tapered off into an instrumental break.

"That _is _a really pretty dress, Blueberry-kun," Lettuce said as Mint pushed me back down into the chair and wiped off my eyelids. She then reached in her makeup kit for an eye makeup kit and began applying brown eyeliner to my upper lids.

"Yeah, it fits you really well. Makes those long legs of yours seem even longer," the blue-haired girl in front of me commented.

"Thanks, Lettuce," I said, ignoring Mint as she took lighter eyeliner and applied it to my lower lids. The song started up again for about the fourth time as she began to spread taupe shadow over my lids.

_L is for the way you look at me_

"He'll definitely be looking at you. Hopefully, he won't be able to take his eyes off of you," she said. By this point, Lettuce had already rolled about a dozen rollers in my hair and had barely made a dent in it, my hair was so thick.

_O is for the only one that I see_

_V is very, very extraordinary_

"You definitely make him sound like it," Ichigo said.

"Like what?" I asked, confused.

"Extraordinary," Lettuce commented.

"When?"

"He's also sweet, and smart, and handsome, and wonderful," Mint mimicked, as Lettuce made quick work of finishing my hair and she applied gold-brown shadow to my eyes. The song started up for a fifth time.

_E is even more than anyone that you adore_

"Won't this look bad?" I said, gesturing to the messy set of rollers in my hair.

"No, it will just look tousled and unintentional, which is what we want," Mint said as she put clear gloss on my lips. I smelled the scent of it and sighed.

"What is with you guys and putting on lip gloss on me that tastes like my name?"

_And love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

"We also want to remind him that there's no girl in this world better for him than you right now," Ichigo said, ignoring me as she and Lettuce began to pull the rollers out of my hair.

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart but please don't break it_

"And if he ever breaks your heart, that we are kicking his butt!" they all said in unison, making me laugh.

"Stop moving!" Mint chided, breaking out the mascara wand. "Hey, Pudding, I think she has a pair of black heels in there, could you grab them?" Inwardly, I groaned.

_Love was made for me and you_

_Oh, love was made for me and you_

_Oo, oo, your love was made for me and you_

_Oh, oh, was made for me and you, you, you_

_You, you, you,_

_Your love, your love, was made for me and you!_

I glanced at the clock and saw it was six-fifteen. "Are you guys done?" I said as Pudding handed me my stereo and CDs. I grabbed my key of the ring by the door while fighting toget my shoes on.

The girls pushed me out my door and towards the elevator.

"Good luck, Blueberry-neechan!" Pudding called.

The last thing I heard made me laugh. The rest of them said in unison, "Like she'll need it!"


End file.
